It's Not Easy Bein' Green
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: One thing has troubled Drew for many a year....can May help him break free from his past?...DAML....oneshot...Enjoy! :P


**A/N****: **Heyyy everybody! This a random DAML oneshot I came up with! I'm gonna try my best to update more frequently this summer with stories and such so WISH ME LUCK! Hehe, with that, ENJOY! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It's Not Easy Bein' Green**

May sighed, plopping down on the grass next to Drew. She glanced over at him, but he continued to stare up at the night sky, ignoring her. Sighing louder, she leaned against him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Still, Drew didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Taking her weight off him, May sat up straight. She rolled her eyes. "Urgh, Dreeewww! Quit being stupid! Come on! Come back over and join us! Brock's gonna make s'mores! And you know they've gotta be good if Brock makes 'em! Plus we're gonna sing some campfire songs!"

Drew finally turned his head, only to glare at her. "May, do I seriously look like the kind of guy who gets excited over holding hands around the fire and singing Kumbaya while eating melted obesity on a graham cracker?" He deadpanned. "No. I don't. Besides, I'm not talking to you guys."

May groaned again, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it slightly. "But, Dreeewww! I don't know why you're all mad! We were just jokin' around! We didn't mean any of it!"

"Yeah, okay, maybe _you_ didn't, but I guarantee that Ash did! And probably Misty too! Those jerks! And I call you people my friends! Sheesh! I mean, there's tons of people we know who have abnormally colored hair! Why not make fun of Dawn! Or Paul! Or even Misty! Why is it always me?!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

May raised an eyebrow. "Drew, all Ash called you was 'moldhead'. He was just messin' with you. No need to get all sensitive."

Drew slowly turned his head to look at her, a stoic expression on his face. "After a lifetime of insults, one seemingly harmless comment can be enough to throw you off the edge…." He said darkly, flopping back onto the grass.

Giggling, May lay down beside him. "You're so dramatic." She reached over, gently brushing some hair off his face. "Y'know, if it helps, your hair's always been one of my favorite things about you."

"Puh, oh gee, thanks. Glad you like my personality." Out of habit, he flicked his hair in agitation.

May wasn't phased. "Of course I do, silly! Your hair's only _one _of my favorite things!" She smiled, cozying up to him more, laying her head on his shoulder. "So tell me, Drew-doodle, how'd you end up with that green head of hair? I mean, were you born with it?"

"No, May. One day I just decided to scrub my head with algae, and through the magic of chemical alteration, my hair turned green for all eternity!" He replied, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

However, May just stared at him silently, wide-eyed.

Drew smacked his forehead wearily. "Yes, May, I was born with it."

"Ahhh, I see." May nodded her head thoughtfully. "So does that mean your parents have green hair?"

"No, they have brown hair."

May frowned. "But then how did--?"

Drew sighed. "Green hair is a recessive trait. My parents were both heterozygous so the trait didn't show up in them, but they both happened to give the recessive alleles to me, making me have green hair."

May blinked. "Yeahhh….you lost me."

He chuckled. "Let's just say I'm a rare case." Smirking, he wrapped an arm around May's shoulders.

The two lay together in silence for a few minutes. A cool evening breeze whisked through the air as the full moon cast blue shadows over the surrounding forest. Everything was seemingly perfect until, lo and behold, Ash, Misty, and Brock's singing could be heard coming from the campsite. Drew and May both groaned as a rousing rendition of _'Life is a Highway'_ cut through the once-peaceful air.

Scowling, Drew sat up. "They just don't know when to stop, do they! Y'know, I don't know how you traveled with them for so long, May! Seriously, I'd have to shoot myself!"

May shrugged, sitting up too. "I dunno, I guess I just got used to it. And they're not that bad. I mean, I'm probably just as strange!"

"Are you kidding me, May? You're completely normal compared to them! That's why I like you so much! _You're_ not extremely dense, bipolar, or girl-crazy like those three wack jobs! I mean, who do they think they are, always makin' fun of me and my hair, especially Ash! And--!"

"This always goes back to the hair, doesn't it!" May interrupted Drew's rant. Smirking, she moved to sit opposite him before proceeding to take his hands in hers.

He eyed her suspiciously. "….What are you doing?"

She giggled. "Drew, I'm sensing some inner turmoil within you, so what we're going to do is something called 'talking about our feelings'."

Drew rolled his eyes with a loud groan. "Oh my God!! Mayyy!!"

"Shh! Now close your eyes!"

"But--!"

"Close 'em!"

Reluctantly, Drew obeyed. "Fine, I dunno what the heck you're tryin' to do, May, but it--!"

"Alright, Drew, now you never really told me earlier why you're so sensitive about your hair, but we're gonna get to the bottom of it!" May interrupted yet again. "Now I want you to picture your hair in your head….what feelings come to mind?"

Drew replied by muttering some choice words under his breath.

"Dreeww! Work with me here! Now come on! How does your hair make you feel?"

He sighed. "I guess it makes me feel embarrassed, angry….regretful…stupid…kinda like what you're makin' me do right now…." He mumbled, still less than thrilled.

May frowned. "I'm ignoring that last part! But at least we got some feelings out of you! Now elaborate, why does your hair make you feel embarrassed?"

"Because…." He replied, eyes still closed. "Everyone used to make fun of me when I was little…even my parents would sometimes tease me…." He paused.

"Go on…." May squeezed his hands reassuringly.

He continued. "And then I'd get so mad at everyone who made fun of me, and I'd get so mad at my hair even! Like I'd seriously stand in front of the mirror and just yell at my hair for being green!"

"So what did you do?" asked May.

Drew chuckled lightly. "Well, there was this one time that I wanted to dye it brown, but my parents wouldn't let me do it for real, so they bought me that temporary dye stuff that washes out in a couple days. But the only color they could find was this crazy fire-engine red so I went around with red hair for a few days. And then the color started to wash out, and my hair was green again, so of course I got really mad. And I was so mad that I went and just shaved it all off!"

He paused for breath before continuing. "But then I just got laughed at even more 'cause I had this ridiculous buzz cut, plus I got in sooo much trouble for cutting it without permission! So from then on I just figured that I was doomed to a life of humiliating hair troubles! But y'know what? I'm sick of everyone's crap! I'm sick of people making fun of me! 'Cause lately I've realized that I like my hair! It's part of who I am! And there's plenty of people out there with weirder hair than me! So from now on, all those lame-o's who think they can laugh at me should all get a life! 'Cause from here on out, my hair will not get in the way of the life I want to lead! Starting now, it can only help me on the path to greatness!"

With that, Drew stood up, raising his fist in the air, feeling extremely empowered. "I am Drew! And I! HAVE GREEN HAIR!!" He cried, panting as he finished his epic speech.

The next thing he knew, May had leaped up and was hugging him as hard as she could.

"Yes, Drew! I knew you could do it! AAH!! That was awesome!!" She squealed.

He laughed breathlessly, hugging her back. "You're right! Wow, May, your method really works! Hah! I haven't felt this great in years! HAHAA! WHOOO!!" Drew began twirling May around, giddy with excitement.

May laughed too, smiling hugely. "I'm glad you're finally liberated, Drew!" Pulling back slightly, she kissed him on the lips.

Drew kissed her back, holding her closer. After a few seconds, the two broke apart, still grinning wildly. Playfully, Drew butted his head into hers. "Hey guess what, May!"

"What?"

"I have green hair!!" He laughed again, before crashing his lips into hers once more.

**THE END!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: ** Well that's it! Pretty random, I know, but whatever! Hope you liked it! ;D


End file.
